Slytherin's Pride, Gryffindor's Loyalty Part One
by Broken.is.my.name
Summary: Severus Snape rescues Harry Potter on his 15th birthday from the Dursleys, to find him laying on the floor in a pool of his own blood, battered and broken down. As he helps the young Gryffindor heal, the Snake soon realizes that Harry is helping him, too.
1. Rescuing Harry

Hallo, lovies

Yes, yes, tis me again! With a Snarry, this time! Hehe.

Let's see how our wonderful Professor Snape wins Harry's guarded heart, shall we? Tehe!

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_It is my duty to inform you that I will be at Number 4, Privet Drive, at exactly 10 o'clock on the night of July 31__st__. I expect you to have everything packed and ready to leave before I arrive, to take you to the safe house. _

_Should you fail to comply, I will be awarding you with more than just negative House Points for Gryffindor, but multiple detentions as well._

_Carry on,_

_Professor Severus T. Snape._

Harry held the letter in shaking hands, his jaw set as anger rode through his form. Malnourished, scrawny and with stinted growth, Harry James Potter was currently being punished for having been caught doing the potions essay Snape, the most hated teacher of all Hogwarts History, had given to them the last day of class. Granted, he was now a 5th year, and too big for the cupboard under the stairs, but did that deter his Aunt and Uncle? Absolutely not! No, they were off codling their only son, Dudley Dursley, who sneered at Harry whenever possible.

Honestly, Harry hadn't thought there would ever be someone he hated more than his mothers' estranged sister, her husband and their oaf of a son.

"Potter!" Vernon roared, the cupboard shaking with each forced stomp of Vernon's foot as he drew nearer, "What are you doing, boy! Do you think Dudders, Petunia and I have all the time in the world to wait for your lazy arse to move? Get the bloody hell out of that cupboard and make us our dinner!"

Grimacing, Harry complied immediately, and then gasped. July 31st. That was tonight! Snape would be here in.. He looked at his watch, in four hours!

Swearing, he went into the kitchen and slaved away for forty-five minutes until the supper was done. He then set the table and hesitantly called for the Dursleys, who only gave him a small roll and one piece of ham as they sat down to enjoy their meal.

This enraged Harry to no end, but then cooled as he climbed inside the cupboard and picked up his fallen letter. Unable to do magic, he groaned and began packing everything up, only to be stopped as he was barrelled into from behind by Uncle Vernon.

"What the devil do you think you're doing, boy?" Vernon growled, grabbing Harry by the scruff of his neck and pushing him up against the wall; Vernon leaned dangerously close, Harry trying to turn his head to the side to escape Vernon's petrifying breath. A whimper escaped Harry, his brilliant emerald eyes closing tightly, waiting for the punch to the stomach he knew he was be receiving, which came seconds afterwards. He let out a cry of pain, as the man who had him pinned continued to punch him, adding in kneeing him in the groin.

(S.T.S)

Severus had apparated to Number 4, Privet Drive, to be greeted with what sounded like a walrus bellowing in anger at another who had challenged him. He also heard a giggle that sounded quite girlish in his opinion, thank you very bloody much, and wondered who could have done that.

Withdrawing his wand, knowing he was early, he cautiously walked up the pavement, hearing what seemed to be cries of pain and low grunts, with the same girlish laughter and the tittering of a female presence.

"Alohamora!" he growled at the door, which unlocked and opened at his demand. Stalking inside, he hissed angrily at the sight which greeted him.

Harry Potter, the spawn of his child-hood rival, lay just before the door with his things damn near crushing him, in a pool of blood. He lay whimpered, shaking and with crooked glasses that seemed unrepairable to a muggle. Tearing his gaze from the boy, he looked up into the face of none other than Vernon Dursley.

(H.J.P)

Harry lay on the ground, as Snape took in the sight of him; all he could do was lay there and whimper, the pain of his crushed ribs and the damage to his member and testis was unbearable. He was grateful when Snape stepped over his form, a loud snarl being directed at Vernon.

He did not hear anything after, as the boy-who-lived-to-be-beaten-by-Vernon-Dursley passed out and missed Severus Snape's most undesireable attitude yet.

(S.T.S)

Severus growled, having heard the soft sigh as Harry lost consciousness. He was nowhere near pleased, as he came nose-to-nose with the fat bastard who had rendered the Potter brat so helpless.

"Tell, Dursley, do you get off when Potter's like this? Does it make you all hot and horny?" He hissed, raising his wand and thrusting the tip to the man's jugular. Petunia, having heard the commotion, came in and shrieked, "You!"

It was all Severus could do not to bark out a laugh at the look of her face. Clearly, she had not forgotten him.

A sneer working its way onto his face, he growled, "Yes, Petunia, b ME /b . Now..where is Potter's stuff?"

The woman only stood there and shook, unaware of how serious Severus was. He had to threaten to cause her husband physical damage before he got what he wanted. Bending to pick the boy up, forcing the boy to let out a yelp of agony even while unconscious, he had to bite back another snarl as he shrunk Potter's things and placed them into his pockets.

Turning to Petunia, who was currently clutching her massive husband's arm, he sneered, the contempt clearly evident in his voice, "If he dies, Petunia, you know I will be back." Before he turned, and disappeared with a loud crack. The Dursley's winced, even Dudley who had been in the living room, having enjoyed the sounds of his cousin's demise.

Returning to the castle gates, Severus gently laid Potter on the ground, and whispered the Patronus charm, electing to send several i patroni /i off to the Headmaster, Deputy Headmistress and the Matron of the Hospital Wing. They each appeared immediately, Poppy gasping as she fell beside the lifeless body of Harry Potter. Minerva and Albus both had grave looks upon their faces, and Severus could guess why.

Poppy took out her wand and began the diagnostics, each of the four paling with the conditions and other…neglect that was written on the scroll next to Poppy's wand tip. Tears formed in the Matron's eyes, as she finished several minutes later. Rising, she stumbled a bit, causing Minerva to reach out and steady her.

"Poppy, what is wrong with him?" Minerva asked softly, her Scottish accent very recognizable. There was concern hidden in the vocalization, but there was more anger hidden in her tone than anything as Poppy answered her.

"T-they starved him, b-beat h-him a-a-almost daily..his ribs have b-been broken more than once, several times, in fact..h-his ankle has been shattered, his pelvis pushed out of place..O-oh god!" The matron desolved in tears, as Snape let out a low growl. Minerva held the Matron, as Snape grabbed the floating piece of paper; Dear god, he thought, the boy is more neglected than we were led to believe…

(H.J.P)

Harry woke to the sound of Fawkes the Phoenix's song, sad and soft in the air. Almost as soon as he opened his emerald eyes, Madame Pomphrey was on him, running more diagnostic charms and checking him out. Tears glistened in her eyes, but he didn't question it, as she handed him a small pink vial of blood-replenishing potion.

As he drank the potion, Poppy sent off three i patroni /i , alerting the other three staff present at the time to Harry's wakening.

Poppy took her vial back, and handed him a Calming drought, which immediately began to affect him. She sat beside him, and gently ran the glowing tip of her wand over his arm, her eyes filling with tears at what she found.

Snape, the man who had rescued him, came through the door in a cloud of billowing robes, his hands tucked neatly in his pockets; dark obsidian eyes came to rest on Harry's face, as the boy's cheek lit with flush color, ducking his head. There was no escaping this, was there?

Dumbledore came next, his strangely dark robes hugging his form as he ran his thin fingers through the thickness of his snowy white beard. Both men came to halt before Harry and the School Medi-witch, as Minerva came last.

Dark emerald green robes, lined in silver but not overly so, the woman could have been mistaken for a Slytherin. But, with the fiery temper and even better wand-work, she was quickly recognized as the fierce Lioness she was. Harsh lines creased her face, as she gazed down at her little Lion Cub, saddened and angered at what he had been put through by his family, and by one certain Albus Dumbledore. A slight huff escaped the Head of House as she sat on Harry's other side, taking his right arm and murmuring soft charms to heal the boy's bruises and possible other injuries.

Severus kept running the diagnostics, noticing the list kept growing and growing, until it came to the point where Harry had already died, once. His magic faultered, causing Minerva and Poppy to look up at him, both hold Harry tightly.

Minerva spoke first, her tone quiet as a graveyard, "What is it, Severus? What did you find?"

Harry quivered in his fear, knowing exactly what the man had found. Within seconds, only the barely audible whisper of Severus Snape could be heard, his voice a soft, lilting hiss in the hospital wing.

"The boy has died, Minerva," which brought the two women's respective eyes to widen in shock, anger and much more. Albus, however, looked calmly at Harry.

"Harry, why did you not write to tell us this was happening?"

A small, inaudible squeak escaped Harry as his eyes rounded, glaring up at Snape. How dare he! How dare he tell them!

"In case you haven't noticed, Headmaster, but YOU sent me back there! You placed me with them, knowing how much they hate magic!" Harry spit out, unable to believe this. Even Snape, who made it a general point to grate on the boy's nerves every chance he got, agreed with him, as Harry kept speaking, "You know why I didn't tell you! You would only tell me it's for the best, until Voldemort can be destroyed for good!"

Tears clinging to the soft eyelashed above his brow, Harry wrenched himself away from the two Matrons in the room, and ran like hell to get out of the Hospital Wing. One of the four was immediately on his trail, black robes behind him as he ran.

(S.T.S)

Severus had noticed the Potter boy as his eyes rounded, the fear rolling off him in waves; He had listened intently and silently agreed with him, even though Severus would never admit it; He had even watched as the boy ran from the room, tears sliding down his pale cheeks in a steady river of shame. Turning on his right heel, he had half a mind to hiss at the three occupants, but forewent the decision as he made his way quickly to catch up to Harry.

He didn't even know where the blasted Gryffindor was headed!

'Ah, but you do, Severus…he headed to the dungeons a few moments ago..' the voice in his mind made itself known. He only hissed, but made for that direction.

His feet pounded against the ground as he ran, his wand drawn in any case there may be danger. Turning to head down his hallway, he came to a full-stop as he saw Potter demanded entrance to his personal quarters, parseltongue and all as his guardian conversed with the boy…

Sorry for the shortness of this chapter! I'm trying to do so many things right now, it's not even funny! I'm also trying to once more figure out how to make this in Bold type and Italicized type. –sigh- So if anyone could help me out? :) Thanks!

Please Review, and enjoy ;)

TheShadowGates


	2. Soothing Harry

Greetings! :D Updating.

Tehe.

Xxxx : Line break : xxxX

Snape was approaching, and quickly. Harry could **feel** it. And he was angry, which made Harry shudder. He didn't like anger Snape. It made Harry feel small, tiny, useless and weak; everything his Uncle had beat into him, literally.

Of course, as the guardian was a Snake, he had time to get the portrait open and he slipped inside, not known Snape was only a few metres behind him. So as Harry darted inside and ran to a random room (which happened to be Snape's bedroom), Snape had just stepped foot inside his personal quarters.

A sigh left Snape's mouth as he let his magic search out the young boy's, finding it in his bedroom. An amused smirk and one quirked eye-brow later, and Snape was standing just inside his doorway, watching the quivering mass under his blankets in the middle of his bed that was Harry Potter. A fifteen year old, hiding in a known Death-Eater-Turned-Spy's bed.

Snape laughed. Outright laughed, which made the boy yell out in fright, burrowing deeper into the man's bed.

"Pot-Harry, I will not hurt you, remember? I brought you from those filthy muggles, I helped save you, Harry," Snape softened his tone, knowing he would only scare and scar the boy even more with a harsh voice, "I helped take you from them, and I swear to you on my Dark Mark, Harry, you will **never** be forced to return there as long as I am alive."

The quivering mass of Harry's form stilled, though Snape could still hear his shuddering gasps of fright, and he could feel the boy's magic pulling him into a magically induced panic attack. He slowly reached out, and spoke again, a little soft but with a more sure tone.

"I am going to place my hand on your back, Harry. Do not be frightened," he whispered, lowering his hand gently to rest on the boy's spine. As he did so, Harry yelped, choking the sound back. He knew Harry was scared, and he knew he couldn't help his own reaction, but having been through mostly the same things as a child himself, he knew it would take time for Harry to heal.

Xxxx : Line break : xxxX

I know, a short chapter. Sorry! School work, and it's almost half past midnight, and I've got class in the morning! :( I'm running myself dry. X.x

Anyway, I'll update this weekend, hopefully, and if I don't, don't shoot me! I'll just update with two extra long chapters next week on Monday night/Tuesday Night. :D :D

Thanks for reading!

Read and Review! PLEASE!

SlytherinPrincess1993


	3. Questioning Harry

Hey! Sorry for the short chapter earlier today, all! :( It WAS after midnight, after all. :D

Xxxx : Line Break : xxxX

Harry slowly came out from under the covers, the scent of Snape washing over him to the point where he was truly comforted. As soon as he was completely revealed, he jumped at the man, taking him by surpsie.

A soft '_oomph!'_ was heard as he tackled Snape, feeling the strong arms moving up and around his torso to keep them both from falling over. When they were steadied again, he buried his face in Snape's shoulder, hiding from the world and not allowing them to see him.

Severus, however, only smiled at the trembling boy in his arms, and began to stroke his back gently, soft, inaudible murmurings coming from his mouth to soothe the boy. Soon Harry's trembling stopped, but he refused to give up his hold on Snape, which made the older man chuckle darkly in his ear.

A knock on the front portrait hole made Harry squeak in fright, but with soft soothing sounds from Severus, he was only trembling instead of fighting to find a place to hide. Sev called out for the person to enter, and then told them where he is, while allowing Harry's form to shift closer on his lap.

With the sight that greeted the new adults, Severus allowing Harry to curl around him, and the fact that Harry was _even_ doing it, it was quite a shock to Albus and Minerva; but neither chose to say a word before they both summoned chairs and took seats.

"Harry?" Albus called softly. In response, Harry squirmed closer to Severus, refusing to lift his head to look at the man. Snape only rubbed small circles onto his back, bending his head to whisper softly into his ear.

"Harry, he only wants to ask a few questions. Come now, be a good boy and look up at the headmaster. Tell him what he wants to know and he will go away faster," Severus softly encouraged, a frown marring his face when a whimper greeted him from Harry's form.

"Potter?" came the soft Scottish voice of his Head of House, "Potter, what exactly happened at your, er, relatives?" This question set the boy off, and he was almost hurting the Potions Master with how tight his grip was, making the man wince and attempt to pry him off. Another failed attempt, making him only shift and whimper, tears springing to his eyes. He didn't want to talk to them, they **couldn't** make him talk, not if Severus didn't want them to!

Severus, knowing more about abused children than the other two adults, glared at them for a few minutes before they took them hint and left, leaving him to calm down the child who was currently clinging to him.

"Harry, they are gone now. You can let go-"

"Please don't make me talk to them, Professor!" Harry whimpered, burrowing closer to the man, "p-please don't make me!"

"You will have to at some point, Harry," Severus replied, gently gripping his chin and forcing him to look up, "You cannot hide forever from the world, you know. One day, you will have to face them."

Harry tugged his chin from the man's grip, and leaned back into Snape's form, "Well that isn't today…"

A soft, dark chuckle greeted him, before Severus stood, a clinging Harry in his arms, and allowed the boy to sleep in his bed. Knowing Harry would not be comfortable without him there, Severus transfigured both sets of their clothes into night-clothes and slipped in beside the Boy Who Lived.

As he lay on his back, Severus felt the young male curl up against his side, Harry's cheek on his naked chest, soft noises escaping the boy every once in awhile.

'_Tomorrow,'_ he thought, '_Tomorrow, we will see just how badly Petunia has treated her nephew. And she will pay for breaking him.'_

Xxxx : Line Break : xxxX

I know it isn't much, and I hope it's not moving too slow for you guys! I know that's an issue for **Malfoy's Darkest Desire** and I'm really trying to work on it. :D

Chapters will get progressively longer, when I'm not so busy on the weekends and during the week when I get my work done for class. :D Please be patient!

Anyway, another update will be tonight or tomorrow, and this weekend, as well :D :D

Thanks for reading!

R&R


	4. Healing Harry 1

**Sorry for so long on this one, guys! And girls! :D **

**Busy busy! New stories, new ideas! Too little time, too many ideas to think of!**

**Anyway, here's the new chapter! **

XxxxX

When Severus finally woke the next morning, it was groggily to find the black haired, green-eyed slip of a boy burrowing even deeper into his side from the cold. He chose to humor the boy, knowing he was possibly frightened of being forced to talk.

"Harry," he murmured softly, gently pulling the boy closer.

" 'Oo 'nt?" came the muffled reply, accompanied by the shaking.

"Harry, unburrow yourself, please. We need to talk, little one," Severus gently rubbed circles onto Harry's back, sighing when he didn't move after a few moments.

" 'ye do't wa't 'oo!" Harry exclaimed, before lifting his head to glare at the man.

Severus only shook his head and began his task of un-tangling them from each other.

"Harry, you need to eat and take your potions. Then you can go back to sleep. But now, up," he ordered sternly but gently.

It wasn't a mistake, because a five minutes later, a shivering, grumbling Harry Potter roused himself from the large black sea of Severus' blankets and, with a thin sheet around his shoulder and dragging a good 4 feet behind him on the ground, limped into the kitchen where Severus had three small goblets of potions ready for him.

He took the potions offered, ate a little breakfast and then returned to the bed.

When Severus checked on him not twenty minutes later, he could hear the light snores from the middle of his bed.

He only smiled and went to his private potions lab.

XxxxX

I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

I'm sorry it's sooooooooooo short, but I've been sick!


	5. Important Author Update

**Font:** Times New Roman

**Letter Size: **14pt

No spacing.

Authors Note:

Hola, mi compadres!

I am working to write new chapters for five of my stories at the present moment; I wanted to have this Author's Note up sooner, but it's been hard doing a lot lately.

Reason for me not updating as often as I've promised is because I've not been getting enough sleep, so I'm pretty lethargic. I HAVE been to see a professional about this, and said professional believes I'm suffering from **Post Tramatic Stress Disorder** and **Paranoia**, mixed with some mild **Schizophrenia**. 

http : / www . helpguide. Org / mental / post _ traumatic _ stress _ disorder _ symptoms _ treatment . htm

^^^^ Take the spaces out and read up on the Disorder, if you want!

Currently, I'm being looked at by a doctor before we begin experimenting with medication.

I WILL update when I am rested up a bit and get the urge. For now, I hope you readers (new/old) enjoy the updates I've done and will continue to wait patiently.

It is taking a toll not only on my mental health, but my physical health as well. And, well, living at home with an over-bearing father who thinks there's nothing wrong when EVERYTHING's wrong…. Yeah. I don't think I'll be helped any time soon, seeing as he _**refuses**_ to take me to a doctor; He says I don't need it.

Anyway,

Au Revoir,

Avery Athena Black. ^_^

**Stories To Be Updated** _(Listed Below)_

The Struggles of being a Veela Mate –

Nature's Gift –

Midnight Surprises and Lifetime Commitments –

Broken In Pieces I –

It's Not Easy –

**Stories To Be Taken Down, Re-Edited and Re-Posted **_(Listed Below)_

Like A Virgin –

Malfoy's Darkest Desires –

After His Death –

**Stories To Be Edited/Posted Before November 2012**

Untitled – **Description**: Prequal to _After His Death_ and Sequal to _Mauraders Era_ (Lucius and James), this is the story of Draco and Harry. Rivals in school, they fought the growing attraction that they'd felt since the first meeting in Madam Malkin's shop. As they go through Hogwarts years 1-7, they find out more about their two families than they ever thought possible; Like, why is it that the Heirs of both families are ALWAYS soul-mates?

Welcome To My Life: Part One – **Description: **Prequal to a currently in-progress story, and the first of 3, this is the story of Abraxas, Lucius and Draco Malfoy. Exactly in that order. It starts with Part One (I), Abraxas Malfoy. His story of Hogwarts, and then later when he joins the ranks of the First Generation of Death Eaters. Then, his marriage and the birth of his heir, Lucius. Up Until His Death.

Sacrifices Must Be Made: Part Two – **Description: **Sequal to WTML, it retells the ending of Abraxas' sad story and the beginning of Lucius' own. From tormented young child to strong Malfoy Patriarch, follow Lucius through his own time in the Death eater's ranks and the birth/early life of his only son and heir, Draco Lucius Malfoy.

The Fall From Grace: Part Three – **Description: **TFFG is the end of the Malfoy Men Trilogy. Draco Malfoy is in danger of following his father and grandfather's world-wary steps, but meets the Boy Who Lived, and decides to change his families tune of life. It takes hard work, and much guidance from his godfather, but to win the affection of Harry Potter, it's all worth it. Unfortunately, it's not as easy as he first thought.

I hope you enjoy the upcoming instalments!

I shall leave you now to your wonderful thoughts, and I will begin reviewing and upgrading Story Quality immediately.

:p


End file.
